The Last Clue
by HPismylife
Summary: Ian and Amy have been transported back two years in the past, to the day of Grace's funeral. Ian/Amy ation. Not too much, though.
1. Going Back

**A/N:** **Remember, I don't own the 39 Clues! The only part of this story that is mine is the plot!**

Today was exactly two years after we had gotten the first clue for the hunt, the same day as Grace's funeral. Grace. thinking that word always made me sad. I tried to remember her, I missed her so much. I closed my eyes just as the boat was submerged into darkness. We had entered a tunnel traveling between Alaska and Russia. We were looking for the final clue. I heard the purr of another, bigger boat behind us. I was sure it was the Kabras, anyways, I had to talk to Ian about something.

After a half an hour, I saw light ahead. The boat approached the end of the tunnel. Soon, it was light again. When we got back out to the sea, I climbed onto the Kabra's boat. I was very nervous, as always, to see Ian. I knew that he liked me, but I wasn't sure I liked him. We were sixteen now, and I had still never had a boyfriend. Well, how could I have, with all this 39 Clues madness. It was bad enough we dragged Nellie into this.

"Hi" Ian said as I walked up to him.

"Hi" I replied.

"Did you need something?" he asked.

"I wanted to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Whoever gets all the clues and creates whatever all the ingredients make WILL NOT use it for evil, agreed?"

"Agreed. But, I'm not sure Natalie will."

"Please at least try to get her to."

"I will."

I turned to walk away.

"Amy, wait-"

He grabbed my hand. I turned around again, towards him. Then...

He kissed me. I was stiff in shock, then I loosened up. At first I didn't like it. But, he was being so sweet-

There was a flash and suddenly I was standing next to Dan in the room where we had seen the video of Grace. That was way back when we first accepted the challenge of the 39 Clues. The screen came down and we saw the video again. Somehow, me and Ian had been sent back in time! at least, I assumed that Ian had.

I turned to Dan. He was just as teary-eyed at seeing the video of grace as I had been the first time. When the screen went back up, he looked at me and asked if we should accept the challenge.

"Dan!" I said. "What is going on!?"

"What do you mean? We're at Grace's funeral."

"I mean, how did we get here?"

"In a car."

"No, I mean…"

**A/N: I know it was a short chapter, but I will only udate after 10 reviews! Dramatic of me, I know.**


	2. What Happened?

"Dan! I've already been here!"

"What?"

"I mean, I'm the Amy from two years in the future, when we're hunting for the last clue! Ian kissed me and…"

"Woah, woah, woah, Ian, Ian _Cobra_ kissed _you_!?"

"Yes, Dan. We were on a boat going to Russia…"

"There'll be time for explanations later. First, lemme at that, that, _jerkface_ who _kissed _my sister!"

"Dan, wait. Just let me see if Ian knows a way back. Ian! Ian, do you know what happened?"

"I have no idea!"

"Wait, where did you say you were traveling?" asked Dan.

"We were on a boat going from Alaska to Russia. But what does that have to do-"I was cut off by Dan.

"It all makes sense! You must have been traveling over the International Dateline! When did you say it was?"

Ian piped up, "It just so happened to be exactly two years from now. And, you're probably going to ask, and yes, it was raining."

"Of course! You must have been struck by lightning while on the boat and kissing!" Dan shuddered, "I still don't understand why you did _that_, but, you can't change the past, or, in this case, the past of the future, or…"

"Get on with it!" shouted Amy and Ian at the same time.

"Sorry. But, all you have to do is go back onto the international dateline, in a storm, hold a lightning rod, and," Dan shuddered again, "Kiss."

I looked at Ian. Ian looked at me. He smirked. I wrung my hands and turned away.


	3. Figuring It Out

**A/N: I think this is my shortest chapter yet. It has lots of arguing!**

**And to music4evah: I did not just leave them kissing. It's called a cliffhanger.**

"S-so y-you mean w-we have t-to k-k-_KISS_! Again! Dan! Isn't there another way, I mean…"

"Oh, so, you didn't enjoy it. Thanks a lot Amy." said Ian.

"I didn't say that."

"You _enjoyed it_!? Amy!" shouted Dan.

"Well, I didn't say- UUGGGH…" I was so confused. Why did boys have to be so _annoying?_

"Boys, I'm saying… Ian, I didn't get a chance to enjoy it, so I wouldn't know. And Dan, I'm older than you anyways, so you need to let me think for myself. Okay?"

"Yeah. Amy, I guess you're right. We only had about three seconds before the lightning."

(insert crickets/silence then Ian kicking Dan)

"Huh? Oh, Amy, I'm sorry. You are four, I mean, sixteen now."

"Now, back to the matter at hand. First, we need a ride back to the apartment to pick up some things. Then, we need to get a plane ticket to Alaska. We'll figure the rest out from there." Said Dan.

"Well, I've got a couple million-" Dan and Amy both cut off Ian

"MILLION!!!?!?"

"Well, normally I would have more, but out on the Pacific I had to tip the captain to speed up and catch up with you."

"That's one expensive boat driver, then." said Amy.

"Well, I only gave him $2 million..."

"Let's go hail a cab back to Boston." said Dan.

"A cab? we could _buy _a_ stretch limo_ that's _two_ blocks long! with Ian's wad 'o' cash!"

**A/N: P.S: I know I lied about posting the second chapter. I'm sorry, okay. This is my first story and I just can't stop writing. :]**


	4. At the Airport

**Reminder: I don't own the 39 Clues!**

**A/N: This is a pretty short chapter. Sorry, but I have been updating often!**

As we climbed into the taxi we had caught, Dan told the driver the address of our apartment. When we got there, Dan packed only what he needed, extra clothes, (Amy's were too small for her,) and Dan's picture of his parents. Then, we called another cab to take us to the airport.

After we bought tickets to Alaska, we sat down to wait for the plane, since it was only 11:00 in the morning and the plane left at 1:00.

Ian sat next to me.

"So," he said to me. "A-are you sure you didn't get a chance to enjoy the kiss? I mean, the lightning didn't strike us right away.

"Should I have? I mean, I don't evern know if I did. You have been pretty rude to me in the past, and, how could I ever l-love y-you… You're rude, selfish, obsessive, cute, handsome, sweet, adorable, caring, a good kisser… (I went on with the list)

"Amy, Amy! Snap out of it!"

"Huh, oh!" I said, my cheeks turning red. "S-s-sorry."

"So, you _did_ enjoy it..." said Ian.

"Amy! You're turning into a complete do-do head! And over, over, Ian _Cobra_!" shouted Dan.

"Uh, last time I checked my last name was _Kabra _not _Cobra_" Ian said.

"Last time _I_ checked, _you_ were a lying jerkface who took advantage of my sister!" shouted Dan.

"Last time _I _checked, both of you annoying little children needed to stop shouting at each other!" I shouted, just to get them to shut up.

"Sorry, Amy." They both said at the same time.

"You guys really need to stop fighting over who is the bigger _idiot_!" I said.

**AAWWW... look at the cute little review button down there! You know, He really wants to be clicked!**


	5. On the Plane

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter. Yes, I know this has been a short story, but I am starting another soon.**

Once we were on the plane, Ian sat next to me, of course, we all started to do our own thing. Before we left, Ian had bought us clean clothes, and I had gotten a book. Thank God, I had my iPod in my pocket when we went back. I couldn't live without it.

"Amy," Ian said after we were level in the air, "I'm sorry. About before. About how me and Dan were fighting. Over you. You're not a prize, you're a person. And you should choose if you like me or not. Dan, on the other hand, he's your brother. You have to love him."

"Ian, I accept your apology. But I still am not sure whether I like you or not. I mean, you did lock me in a cave."

"I'm sorry about that—"

"The Cobras locked you in a cave!?!" shouted Dan.

"Not yet, remember, we're from the future." I said

"Anyways, I had to. Natalie made me. Plus, back then you were my enemy."

"Natalie made you? That's not the best excuse…" I said.

"Yeah, well." He replied

"Hey, lovebirds, we still have the issue of waiting for a storm once we get to Alaska, don't we? And we need a lightning rod for you to hold. And won't the future change since me and Amy haven't gone on the hunt yet?" said Dan.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure this is just one of Amy's dreams, isn't it, Amy?" asked Ian.

"What? I don't think so…"

**Tee-Hee! I surprised you! Now you must review!**


	6. Waking

**This is exciting! I am about to complete my first story on FanFiction! I think you will enjoy this last chapter, even though it is the shortest one.**

I awoke with a start to the sound of my alarm clock. Today was the day of Grace's funeral. Suddenly, I remembered my dream. Ian? How did he get into my dream? What were the 39 Clues? and how could they be dangerous?

I was totally confused by the dream.

Little did I know I would soon find out the answers to my questions.

I got dressed and went down the hall to find Dan in the kitchen eating breakfast. I couldn't tell him about my dream.

I ate breakfast and got ready to leave. When we finally arrived at Grace's mansion, we found out what the 39 Clues were.

We were invited into a large room in the mansion. After seeing a video of Grace, we were given a choice. A $1 million check or the chance to win the power of the world in the form of 39 Clues. What do you think we chose?

That is how I got where I am today. On a boat. Going back to the mainland of Australia.

To this day, I have still never told anyone about the dream. Little did I know, the dream would come true…

**I am sure you are wondering why I left the end of the story ans a cliffhanger. But I did that so that you would have to guess what happens to Ian and Amy after they get back to the future. That is, if they do...**

**Review, please!**


	7. Author's Note

So, what happens next? That is for you to decide. I know what happens. I'm not telling you! Ha, ha! I also know that some of you might think that the title of this story is misleading. I _was_ originally going to write about Amy and Ian's battle for the last clue in the hunt, but you should know how creative minds sometimes run away with their owners. And to music4evah, I know I should have combined some of the chapters, but I didn't think of all the ideas at once, I came up with them as I was writing.

So, that's pretty much it. Bye!


End file.
